


Something New, Something Different

by Ryvaku



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, There will probably be more pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvaku/pseuds/Ryvaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for my OTP drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New, Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not giving up on Push the Feeling, its a pretty slow burn so far and I got impatient and wanted to smut Noiz and Sei. But then I thought, 'Boy, I sure do have other one-shots I want to do' and here we are. I also may include small multi-chapter series and some AUs as well. This might update a touch more frequently than PTF, since one- shot are a bit quicker to do. But do know I will finish PTF, even if the fandom is small and the ship is smaller.
> 
> Self-beta'd.

Sei shifts a bit in Noiz's lap, letting Noiz remove his pants, attempting to not break the heated kiss between them nor the warm embrace they shared. The two had just went from an impromptu make-out session on the couch to something a bit more hot and heavy on the bed. Noiz had already stripped himself bare, with Sei's help, and was working Sei out of his pants. Noiz breaks the heated kiss between them when the thought of trying something occurred to him.

“Hey, I want to try something different.”

“Like what?” Sei pants, face flushed.

“I want you to fuck my face.” Noiz breathes out, no hesitation, no shame, just a look of pure want as he searches Sei face for some sort of discomfort with the suggestion. 

Sei was already fully aware of how unabashedly lewd his boyfriend could get, and never once minded it a bit, in fact Sei would try to match his boyfriend in salaciousness, but with a bit more tact. Anything new brought to the bedroom was always welcomed, and Sei was already on board with the idea, even though he wasn't quite sure what Noiz had in mind.

“So how would that work?”

Noiz quickly shifts around the pillows on the bed until they are comfortably nested around the blond.

“Stand above me, and rest your knees on the pillows.” 

Sei nods begins to work his way out his pants, but Noiz stops him and pulls him into another kiss. Noiz's barbed tongue works his way around Sei's mouth, tasting his the leftover sweets on his tongue, and giving those lips a quick lick before diving back into his mouth. Sei moans into the kiss as he feels Noiz's rough hands reach down his backside, slowly slipping down his pants and underwear. 

Once Sei's lower half is completely bare, Noiz moves his lips to pepper Sei's jaw with kisses, moving down to lick and suckle at his neck. Breathy moans are heard from Sei, when Noiz's lips move across the sensitive spots on his neck. Rough hands move to lift up Sei's shirt, one hand pausing to tease a nipple, while Noiz's mouth reaches down to play with the remaining nipple. Sei's breath hitches as he feels the barbel roll over the sensitive area.

Sei continues to move up to rest his knees on the pillows, Noiz continuing to kiss Sei's body, lightly suckling porcelain flesh as Sei moves up until his dick is face level to Noiz. 

“Is this fine?” Sei asks peering down, hands braced on the bed post.

“Perfect. From here I'm going to take you all in, after that go as roughly as you can, don't hold back.”

Sei nods in affirmation, and gasps as Noiz takes his entire length into his mouth. He feels the barbel on Noiz's tongue slide against the underside of his cock. He trembles, gripping the headboard of their shared bed, feeling his warmed and slicked as it hit the back of his lover's throat. He breathes slowly, in and out, trying to calm down before this ends to quickly. He feels a two taps on his thigh. One of the non-verbal signals they share during sex, that one in particular asks if the other is okay. 

“I'm fine, that just felt really good.” His voice low and wavering. “What about you? Are you ready?”

He Noiz nods.

“Good.” Without saying much else, Sei tightly grips blonde hairs, and roughly begins to thrust his swelled cock in and out of his lover's hot mouth, the tongue piercing stroking the underside with the rhythm.

Noiz could feel the painful tingling coming from his scalp, his throat being roughly battered by Sei's cock, and the sweet airy pants of Sei above him. Drool gathered in mouth dribbled down his chin, his eyes stung with tears from his gag reflex. The sensation Sei ramming into his throat and stretching out went straight to cock, as it leaked pre-cum profusely, he wandered if he come just from Sei fucking his mouth alone.

Though the idea was probable at this point, he wanted to this take a step further first. He began to pat around him for a pillow he made sure to place close to himself. He manages to find it, with Sei roughly pounding into him, though he feels his lover slow in his actions bit. Hopefully what he was about to do would renew his vigor a bit. Finding the zipper of the pillowcase, he pulls it and fishes around for the item hidden inside. He pulls out a small bottle of lubricant, pops the lid open, and moves the hand he had placed on Sei's leg as he slicks his fingers.

Sei was was too busy frantically fucking and enjoying it, that he didn't notice what going on below him. He gasped and stopped his hips as he felt a slick finger trace at his ass crack, and slowly make it way to his entrance. He doesn't move as tries to relax his body, and lets the first finger push its way past the ring of muscle. It stings a bit, but the mounted pleasure in his groin, the vibrations of Noiz humming around his cock takes the edge off. Noiz slips his finger gently in and out, and then slides a second finger in, scissoring and prodding around his hot insides.

The burning pain, gives away to burning pleasure, as Sei lets light moans slip past his lips. The position they're in doesn't allow Noiz's fingers to hit his sweet spot directly, but oh so gently graze it. Sei gently rocks his hips attempting to set rhythm, Noiz takes the cue and moves his fingers along with the pace. It starts out slow, but works in way back the quick pace of before.

Sei tries rocking his hips in a way so Noiz's fingers could prod him deeper. The teasing from behind made him desperate for more. Sei's hips rocks faster and harder into Noiz's throat. The jolts of pleasure from fingers churning away at him from behinds, the feel of Noiz swallowing down his cock with each thrust, the pleasure mounting in his dick, Sei was lost lustful bliss, his moans growing louder by the second.

Noiz reveled in it all, his mouth being used like a fucktoy, Sei grip at his scalp growing tighter, Sei being so vocal above him, all of it was building him towards his climax, and not once had his dick been touched since it all started. If this continued for while longer he really could actually come without actually being touched. Sei's release was starting to draw closer, his hips were moving sloppily out of rhythm, his grip was tightening, and Noiz could feel his lover's cock swelling in his mouth.

“N-Noiz, I-I'm—Aaaaahhhnn!”

Sei thrusted deeply once more, his hips stilled, cock deep in Noiz's throat, as his warm cum sprayed the back of Noiz's throat, his body shuddering and twitching from the pleasure coursing its way through his body. The feeling of Sei orgasming above him, and cumming in throat sent Noiz to the tipping point. He was so close, but still needed more. He needed to be touched, to be buried deep into Sei, to needed be pressed close to him.

Sei's hips kept moving until he rode out the last bit of his orgasm, cum mixed with saliva slipped from Noiz's mouth dribbled down his chin and Sei's balls. Sei pulled away his cock, a string on cum mixed saliva still connected them. The cool air hit his shaft, he was still hard, still wanting, but his body was reaching his limit. His legs gave out and he slid down into Noiz lap. Sei shirt still clung, to his now sweaty body, the fabric brushed against Noiz's sensitive skin making him shudder.

“Hot.” Sei muttered, out of breath.

He felt his arms quickly being raised, and his shirt being pulled up and off his torso, the chilled air was welcoming feeling against his skin. He felt hot lips pecking on his neck and shoulders, Noiz writhing and humping impatiently. Sei moved his hand, and gripped Noiz's dick. Noiz bit down on his lip and let out mixed groan and whine.

“You still haven't come yet.” Sei hums lowly, slowly stroking the slicked cock. “Hnn, its so wet, you leaked a lot. Did you like being my fuck toy that much?”

He felt his hand being stopped, and Noiz's kisses grew more desperate.

“I-Inside.” Noiz stutters out between kisses. “I need to be inside you. I want to be close to you.”

Sei pulls away to look at his lover's face flush red, eye brows knit together, eyes glazed with lust and need. 

'So cute.' Sei thought, he loved it when Noiz got like this, when he gets so worked up that his needy side is revealed. It was so erotic and cute, he couldn't helped, but get more turned on at the sight of it.

Sei felt his back hit the plush mattress, Noiz now on top of him, his neck being kissed and suckled. Noiz's mouth moved further down, catching one of Sei's nipples in his mouth. Sei whines, as the bud is pressed down by the tongue piercing. This time Noiz a bit rougher, fingers pinching harder, and teeth biting firmly and pulling. 

Sei writhes beneath him moaning, as hands roam his body, groping firmly. Sei cock twitches at the stimulation and he feels his hole aching from the teasing earlier, needing to be filled. Noiz must've read his mind, and once again he pushes two fingers into Sei. His fingers glided in without trouble, and reached that spot that made Sei sing out. Noiz prodded and scissored inside of Sei, even so going far as to slip one more finger adding three fingers to the total. The three fingers stirred about, making him more sloppy as they teased Sei's most sensitive spots.

“Aahh, Noiz, I—Ahn, I need—Mhm, please, I-I need you too.”

Noiz quickly, yet carefully removes his fingers, lines up his dick, and pushes in with one thrust. Sei moaned, arching is back a bit, the feeling of being filled and the piercings raked inside him just right. He begins to roll his hips, but Noiz grabs hold to his sides stopping him. Sei watches his boyfriend tremble, his eyes screwed shut. Noiz had forgotten how close he was, and nearly came with one thrust. He takes his time to calm down, breathing deeply in and out.

He hears Sei whine and wriggle impatiently under him.

“Heh, eager are ya?”

Sei had a retort, but it was forgotten when Noiz pulled out and snapped his hip into Sei. Noiz set the pace a quick and steady pace, he wanted to come, but wanted to enjoy his lover's tight heat a little while longer. The sound of skin slapping, heated pants, breathy moans, and desperate whispers of each other's names mixed into a heated chorus. Noiz angled his hips to make sure he either hit or grazed Sei's prostate. Direct hits earned him a stuccoed moans from Sei, as he tightened around Noiz's cock, the piercing adding more pleasure as they grazed the inside of his ass. 

It was all so wonderful, but Sei felt like something was still missing. He looks up and sees Noiz hovering above him, eyes closed in concentration. He was so close to him, but not close enough.

“Noiz...” His voice was soft, and full of emotion

The way he called his name, causes him to stop, he looks down to sees outstretched arm, and flushed, face, with dark eyes, filled with love.

“Closer.” Sei croaks out.

In a second Noiz is wrapped in Sei's embrace. He feels warm arm against his back, the heels of feet on the small of his back. Their chests pressed together, he can feel Sei's heart and his own thudding against each, as if their hearts needed to be close too. This feeling, this warmth, this conection, they always wanted to have this, to be together, for a long as time would allow, and more. Their lips mingle into a deep loving kiss that lasted.

It wasn't until their kiss turned sloppy and tongues began to roam did they remember their need. Noiz begins to move again, one arm wrapped around Sei and the other holding his hip. Noiz's pace began to pick up and he was closing in on his climax again.

“Sei, I-I'm--”

“Not yet, I need more. More. P-Please, and little longer.”

Noiz couldn't deny him, and wills his orgasm off a little longer, but wasn't sure for how long. Sei's hole so hot and tight around him, the stinging pain of his nails gripping at his back, and the way he moaned in his ear kept inching him closer to the finish.

“Ah! There! There! More! Harder! Faster! More! Noiz, Noiz, Noiz!” 

Noiz gave him what wanted. He drove his hips harder and faster, fucking him until he knew he could see stars, all the while holding down the mounting pleasure in his dick.

Sei was getting close, he moves his hips in time with Noiz, desperately trying to push himself over the edge. Noiz's dick digging into him, Sei's own cock pressed between them as Noiz's belly button piercing kept rubbing him oh so deliciously. Every thrust had him seeing stars, his mind and body was lost to lust. The pleasure in his ass and dick climbing, his balls tightening, and with last thrust aimed at his prostate, Sei came undone.

“Noiz!”

His body jolted and trembled, as his orgasm washed over his body, warm and tingling, cock spurting his hot release between their bodies.. His heels dug into Noiz's back, toes curled, all the while still hugging him tightly. Trying to hold down his voice he bites the other's shoulder while raking his nails down his back. 

“Sei!”

Noiz couldn't hold back any longer, the added painful sensations sent him over the edge. His orgasm crashing onto him like a wave, pleasure pulsing all through his body, seemingly more intense than usual from being on the edge for so long. His dick spurting, coating Sei's insides with his release, as he continued to slowly thrust, riding out the remainder of his orgasm.

Heavy panting was the only sound heard in the room, as the two began to come down from their high. Sei was the first to speak, his voice gave away how spent he was.

“Are you alright?”

After calming down for a bit, Noiz realizes how hot and sticky he felt. His throat sore from Sei's earlier treatment, and he feels the stinging pain on his neck and shoulder, but overall he was satisfied. He untangles himself from his lover, lays close beside him.

“I'm hot, and my throat's sore. My shoulder and back hurt a bit.” He puts bluntly, but sweetly, voice a more raspy than usual.

“Sorry, I got a bit carried away I guess.”

“Don't be.” He place a hand on Sei's face, and softly strokes his cheek with his thumb. “I love seeing you act so lewdly, and having something to remember it by.” He takes his other hand and strokes the bite mark on his shoulder.

Sei blushes a bit at the marks he left, but he feels happy knowing he left some evidence of their lovemaking. Though no one would probably see them, he liked the idea of someone seeing and knowing that Noiz belonged to someone, that Noiz was his.

“You know, you never answered my question earlier.” Sei mentions with a coy smile, he leans in and whispers seductively. “Did you like being my fuck toy that much?”

A sly grin cuts across Noiz' lips, as he whispers back matching in tone. “Loved it, and I would be happy to do it again.”

“Hmmm, is that so? Maybe we could add to it next time? Maybe a blindfold?”

“Is that all you got?” Noiz challenges, pulling Sei closer to him.

“Mmm, maybe a collar, a toy or two. I was thinking a cockring, maybe a vibrator, or both. Some ropes, if you think shibari might nice. Perhaps nipple clamps, as well.”

“I'm looking forward to it.” Noiz moves in closer, until his lips are sealed with Sei's.

Sei pulls back from the kiss, and gives a content sigh. “We should get cleaned up, but I don't think my legs can keep me up.”

“We should, I don't think it'll be good if you sleep with that still inside you.”

“You're right.” Sei mumbles sleepily, his eyes drift shut. He feels Noiz's warmth leave his side. He hears the sounds of footsteps leading out the room, and the sound of water rushing.

He knows he shouldn't fall asleep, since Noiz is liable to spray him with cold water after placing him in the bath, but he'll risk it. It was always a bit strenuous when they tried new things, but it was worth it in the end. He would get stronger, and push to do more. There was always something new and different for him to try, and he was going to explore it, with Noiz by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end, did you enjoy? I hope you did. Feel free to leave a comment or critique either here, or at my tumblr, kirutan.tumblr.com
> 
> A small hint: If you want to leave an extra kudo, just enter in the comment box 'Here's an extra kudo' or something along those lines.


End file.
